Education
by Asrial
Summary: Saori a été éduquée par son grand père. Un vieux monsieur de plus de 80 ans qui a donc laissé passer certaine chose à une petite fille. Un autre vieux monsieur va devoir s'y coller


Education

"- Grand pope…. Grand pope !" Le serviteur se passa une main dans les cheveux, désolé de devoir réveiller le chef du Sanctuaire à cette heure indue de la nuit. "GRAND POPE !"

Finalement, une main bougea sous les draps sans que le serviteur ne sache à qui elle était.

Un corps se tourna puis un œil s'ouvrit.  
>Bleu.<br>Donc pas le pope.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Désolé Chevalier de Gémeaux mais Athéna réclame la présence du pope."

Saga se redressa. La couverture glissa sur lui, révélant les corps endormit de son frère, Mu et Shion.

Des grognements se firent entendre, ses trois collègues de sommier peu satisfaits de se retrouver le cul à l'air.

L'ainé des gémeaux rampa à moitié sur son amant puis son frère pour atteindre Shion.

"- Shion… Debout…"

Le pope grommela un peu, chercha à s'enterrer sous Kanon puis finit par ouvrir un œil à son tour.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Athéna qui veut te voir."

L'atlante lâcha une bordée de jurons sanglants en plusieurs langues avant de se redresser.

"- Januel ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore ?"

Le serviteur eut un sourire amusé.  
>Les habitudes alimentaires de leur pope avait toujours fait se gargariser les serviteurs. Même à 250 ans, le pope bandait encore. Youhou ! Si avec ca on osait leur sortir que le Sanctuaire était un vieux machin inutile….<p>

"- Athéna poussé un cri de cochon qu'on égorge. Je sais pas ce qu'elle était allé faire chez le Verseau mais visiblement elle y a pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait."

Shion roula sur Kanon qui grogna pour atteindre le réveil.

"- Ben a trois heures du mat en même temps."

Le pope détacha à regret les bras de son pirate préféré de ses hanches puis se leva. Son serviteur personnel lui apporta une robe et des sandales.

"- Rendormez vous les garçons." Proposa-t-il à ses voisins de sommier.

Mu se sortit du lit, vide suivit par les jumeaux.

"- On va pas te laisser seul face à Elle quand même."

Le pope eut un sourire affectueux pour ses compagnons. Leur relation était un peu bizarre. Amoureuse, affectueuse, un poil incestueuse aussi… S'ils n'avaient pas été au Sanctuaire où personne ne se souciaient de ce genre de détail du moment que tout le monde était consentant et satisfait, il y avait fort à parier que lui au moins serait en prison sous divers chefs d'inculpation.

Saga aida Mu à s'habiller puis aida son jumeau.

Les trois hommes échangèrent quelques baisers (profond entre Mu et Saga, juste un bécot entre Mu et Kanon) avant de l'ajouter à leur petit bonjour rituel de bisous. Suivant les jours et les envies, ils oscillaient entre le quatuor, les deux couples qui se partageaient leurs amants ou les deux couples strictes vivants en colocation.

"- Grand pope…."

"- Oui Januel, nous arrivons."

Encore tout ronchons de sommeil, les jumeaux se bouinèrent autour de Mu pendant que Shion prenait la tête de la petite procession jusqu'au Temple du Verseau.  
>Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls appelés. Des cris en sortaient qui interpellaient les autres chevaliers de maison en maison.<p>

"- Aphrodite ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le poisson sursauta.  
>DeathMask était près de son poisson mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne le tenait pas étroitement contre lui comme on aurait pu l'attendre.<p>

"- …Vous…Allez comprendre…"

Shion haussa un sourcil, quelque peu inquiet. Le regard sombre et anxieux du dousième gardien était étrange.

"- Allez voir dans la chambre."

Shion obéit.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Athéna se figea sous la voix de son pope.

"- SHION ENFIN !"

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?"

Rigide, un peignoir sur le dos, Camus fixait Athéna avec angoisse et colère.

Enchainé au lit, les bras en croix, écarlate, Milo jetait sur la déesse un regard plein de rage et de honte.

"- Est-ce qu'on peut me détacher maintenant ?" Siffla le Scorpion.

Athéna secoua la tête.

"- Non ! Je veux que Shion puisse constater !"

"- Constater quoi, Déesse ?"

Le Pope prit pitié du pauvre Scorpion tout autant que de son amant. D'un poussée mentale, il ouvrit les menottes. Immédiatement, Camus se précipita auprès de son compagnon pour masser ses muscles tétanisés d'avoir du restés écartelés trop longtemps.

"- Mais… mais… MAIS ! CONSTATER CETTE MONSTRUAUSITE !"

Shion resta perplexe. De quoi parlait la déesse ?

"- Heu… Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parlez-vous ?"

Avant que la jeune femme ai pu repasser dans les aigus, ils en avaient tous bien assez "profités", Aioros prit la parole.

"- Visiblement, Athéna avait quelque chose à demander à Camus, elle est entré dans ses appartements sans frapper et s'est permises d'aller dans sa chambre sans s'annoncer. Nous savons tous à quel point Camus et Milo sont…heu… amoureux et ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien"

"- Ha….."

Oui, bon, d'accord, tomber sur un couple d'étalons en train de jouer à la bête à deux dos était sans doute un peu étrange pour une adolescente de 15 ans, mais quand même. De là à hurler au meurtre.

"- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème…."

"- Les chaines, grand pope…"

"- ….. Ha ! Tient, oui, Camus vous faites dans le SM soft maintenant ? je croyais que vous en étiez resté au shibari ?"

Un mince sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du français.

"- Il faut bien que je fasse découvrir des choses à mon Scorpion, grand pope. Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que vous me rendiez mes cordes…"

Shion s'empourpra une seconde avant de se racler la gorge.

"- Heu… Tu n'auras qu'a passer les prendre dans l'apr…

"- SHIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

Le hurlement d'Athéna les fit tous grimacer.  
>A force, tous les ors étaient rassemblés dans le onzième temple.<p>

"- Oui, Déesse."

"- CAMUS FAISAIT DU MAL A MILO !"

"- Déesse…"

"- SI ! JE L'AI VU ! IL LE FRAPPAIT AVEC UN FOUET !"

Milo, écarlate, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Camus qui le serra contre lui.

"- Je doute qu'il n'ai pas été consentant, déesse."

"- Consentant ? Comment ca consentant ? Comment peut-on être consentant pour ca ?" S'offusqua l'adolescente.

"- Déesse, Camus et Milo sont en couple depuis des années…"

"- En couple ?"

L'outrage de la déesse se transformait petit à petit en perplexité.

"- Comment ca en couple ?"

"- ….. Camus et Milo sont amoureux, déesse…"

"- ….. Mais….. Camus est pas une fille."

L'intégralité des chevaliers s'entre regarda avec un rien d'incrédulité consterné.

"- J'oublie que vous êtes une adolescente et une déesse vierge en prime." Soupira le pope.

"- quel rapport ?" S'énerva à nouveau Saori.

"- La majorité des chevaliers sont homosexuels. Mettez ca sur le compte du fait que les femmes chevaliers sont assez peu approchables malgré leurs charmes, ou sur le fait que c'est une protection automatique pour éviter que nous ayons des enfants dont la présence nous fasse hésiter à aller nous faire tuer n'importe quand, mais c'est un fait. La majorité des chevaliers préfèrent les garçons.

"- ….. Quel rapport avec les enfants ?"

Shion resta une seconde immobile.

"- Shion ?"

"- Déesse… Vous savez comment on fait les bébés ?"

Saori lui lança un regard perdu.

"- Heu…Et bien….."

Le pope lâcha un gémissement de fin du monde.

"- Mais QUI a fait votre éducation ?"

"- Je crois que vous serez mieux ailleurs que dans ma chambre à coucher pour ca, grand pope." Insista Camus qui n'en finissait plus de consoler Milo que l'humiliation d'avoir été vu par ses frères en situation personnelle n'en finissait pas de rendre malade.

Le pope prit pitié des deux jeunes gens.

"- En effet."

"- Shion…."

"- Saori. Il est trois heures du matin, nous sommes tous fatigués, Milo et Camus n'ont rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Je vous promet de prendre en main votre éducation classique dès demain, mais là, tout de suite, je crois que nous serons tous mieux dans nos lits respectifs."

La déesse hésita un peu avant d'accepter et de se retirer.

Mu vint donner une petite tape commisérative dans le dos de son maitre.

"- Des fois, je ne jalouse pas DU TOUT ton boulot, mon cher maitre adoré."

Le vieil Atlante jeta un regard noir à son élève, fils et amant.

Sale gamin.


End file.
